


Burning

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa doesn't like it when Iwaizumi plays the pocky game with someone that isn't him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

Oikawa silently seethes in the corner of the clubroom, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. Despite his ominous aura, he’s being thoroughly ignored. It infuriates him even more.

Hanamaki jostles the pocky with his teeth, a smirk firmly in place as he waits for Iwaizumi. He’s managed to wrangle Iwaizumi into playing the pocky game with him. Matsukawa stands beside them, ready to count them down. “Go!” Matsukawa sends a sly look Oikawa’s way. Oikawa simply sticks his tongue out him.

A lump lodges in Oikawa’s throat as Hanamaki and Iwaizumi’s lips come far too close for comfort, both successfully having bitten away at the pocky stick. Oikawa’s dread is reached in full force as their lips brush together for a fraction of a second. The pair pull away laughing, their faces slightly flushed. “Ah, that’s too hard to call.” Matsukawa says, tapping his chin in mock thoughtfulness. “What do you think Oikawa?”

Rather than answering, Oikawa huffs and sticks his nose haughtily in the air. He misses the amused glance Hanamaki and Matsukawa share. “Ah, well guess we better play again.” Oikawa makes a distressed noise that sounds as though he’s dying. “You all right Oikawa?” Hanamaki asks, barely containing his laughter.

“I’m fine.” Oikawa snaps. “Why are you playing this stupid game anyway?”

Iwaizumi turns around, raising an eyebrow, his expression incredulous. “You literally ran a booth for this game at the school festival last month.”

“That was different!”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa are unable to withhold their laughter any longer. Oikawa glares at them, a retort ready on his tongue before they both get up and head for the door. “Yes, very different.” Hanamaki says sagely.

“Truly.” Matsukawa says, opening the door and waving to Iwaizumi.

“Guess we’ll have to settle this another time, Iwaizumi.” Hanamaki says before he turns to give Oikawa a peace sign as farewell. “I don’t much feel like dying today.” He snickers as he shuts the door to the clubroom.

Now Oikawa and Iwaizumi are alone in the room. The air grows tense. Iwaizumi sighs, rolls his eyes and pushes himself up from the bench. “It’s just a game, you know.” He says, organizing his bag, getting ready to leave. If he had anything else to say, it’s aborted when Oikawa spins him around and pushes him into the lockers.

“A stupid one.” Oikawa says again. He leans in and smashes his mouth forcefully into Iwaizumi’s. The movement of his lips isn’t very refined. His hands are clenched into the fabric of Iwaizumi’s jacket, but instead of tugging on him, Oikawa presses forward. He can feel the smirk forming on Iwaizumi’s lips. “Stupid game.” Oikawa’s voice has gone unusually gruff. He only pulls away by barely an inch.

“So you keep saying.” Iwaizumi says, his voice mild, almost entirely unaffected. Almost, because his ears have turned red and his breathing isn’t quite as controlled as he wants. “I’m pretty sure they had a bet going.”

“A bet? For what?” Oikawa frowns.

“I dunno, whether you’d get jealous, or more likely how long it’d take for you to snap.”

A whine escapes from Oikawa. “Because they’re jerks.”

“Mn.” Iwaizumi sports a crooked smile as his hands wrap around the back of Oikawa’s head, tugging him closer. He serves Oikawa with a searing kiss of his own.

Oikawa melts against him. “Nn, Iwa-chan...” When they pull apart their lips are red and swollen but Oikawa only wants to kiss again.

“You don’t need to worry.” Iwaizumi says, voice low and eyes ablaze. His tongue swipes against his bottom lip. Oikawa swallows thickly as he takes the sight of him in. He groans loudly. Iwaizumi simply laughs, forcing Oikawa to silence him with another kiss. He’s only partially successful.


End file.
